savetherealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deathknell
The Deathknell Introduction This device is of Netherese origin and has the power to tap into undead energies to empower the wielder of the Deathknell. Another attribute of the orb is that it can redirect undead energy such as taking the essence from one corpse to another. This will allow Idris to destroy Thay’s minions while raising allies of her own to fight for Netheril. History The Deahtknell was created way before the time of Karsus and the fall of the Empire of Netheril by a Netherese mage named Ishual. Ishual despised undead more than any other creature on Toril so he created an item that signified his hatred for the creatures. The Deathknell was originally made to destroy undead energy; however, Ishual’s rival Talom schemed to thwart Ishual’s legacy as he as a vampire. At one time, Talom and Ishual were friends; however, that ended when their excavation project ended with Talom becoming an undead monstrosity. Ishual was disgusted by Talom’s new identity and vowed to kill him. Talom, who was not too keen on losing his vampiric nature, devised a plan to corrupt the artifact to destroy undead energy but also redirect it to the spellcaster. This would turn Ishual into what he hated most so Talom quietly snuck into Ishual’s manse in Xilenaal and corrupted the device. On the day that the Deathknell was complete, Ishual activated the device and was elated that the zombie he had captured disintegrated. Almost immediately, Ishual received the undead energy from the undead he sapped it from. His skin then decayed and he took on the appearance of a lich. It was then that, Talom revealed himself to Ishual. With his revenge realized Talom smiled with such a wicked grin and Ishual, in utmost rage, drove his silver dagger into Talom’s heart. Present During the violent fall of Xilenaal, the first floating Netherese city, Ishual's manse landed many miles from the crash site of the city. The site at which the manse was suspected to be is located near Ebon Downs. No one dares find out for undead horrors lurk in the night. Idris, a powerful Netherese necromancer, traced the dark energies of the Deathknell and upon arriving at the site she discovered that Ishual still guarded it. Knowing much of Ishual's curse and playing into the man's state of madness, she struck a bargain with him. She promised to lift the curse upon him and restore the artifact to its original form if he allows her to reclaim the Deathknell for the Netherese. He agreed and quickly Idris, using the power of the Deathknell, sapped the undead energy from Ishual and rose nearby Thayan corpses. She left the ruins of the manse and went to the Barrow Lords promising revenge against those who have destroyed their lands. With the artifact she rose undead minions with the idea in mind to use Thay's own weapons against them. However, with magic from the Shadow Weave the undead are more formidable.